The United States has one of the highest fire death rates in the industrialized world. 383,000 residential fires occurred in homes in 2001 resulting in 3,110 fire deaths. Between 1994 and 1998, an average of 4,400 Americans died and another 25,100 were injured in fires. Approximately 80 percent of all fire deaths occur in residences. About two million fires are reported each year. Accordingly, fire-related issues are taken seriously and much work has been devoted to the same. There are ways to help a family survive should a fire occur, and there are many products designed with fire safety in mind, however, none having the same characteristics of the present invention.
A fire can engulf a home in as little as 60 seconds. It is essential that the occupant is prepared with a quick and safe method of escape. Although smoke detectors and heat alarms may warn an occupant, it is still necessary to have a safe method of escape from a burning building. Most tragic accidents occur in residential houses during the night. Occupants are overcome by smoke or find themselves trapped by fire. Therefore, it is extremely important for all homes to have smoke alarms and an alternative means of escape.
Should a fire ignite in the home, escape through the front door may be dangerous or impossible. The only other exit may be a window. There are many escape ladders on the market that can be stored under the bed or in a closet, but there may not be time in an emergency to search for the ladder, or thick smoke may make finding such a ladder impossible.